


A Room Of One's Own

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: There’s a childlike wonder in her eyes as she looks around, her attention not falling on anything for longer than a second as she tries to take it all in at once. There’s a reverence in the way her fingers delicately brush over the back of the couch as she makes her way through the living area and towards the large window, her nose virtually pressed against the glass. There’s a tangible buzz in the air – part excitement, part disbelief, part nerves – that after all this time, she’s finally here.





	A Room Of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘A Room Of One’s Own Day’, which is thought to have been inspired by Virginia Woolf’s 1928 essay of the same name. This fic has a slightly different take on the holiday… A missing scene for Threads.

Jack grins smugly but resists the urge to laugh, because he isn’t quite sure he’s seen anything more beautiful in his life. So, he rests casually against the door jamb and waits.

There’s a childlike wonder in her eyes as she looks around, her attention not falling on anything for longer than a second as she tries to take it all in at once. There’s a reverence in the way her fingers delicately brush over the back of the couch as she makes her way through the living area and towards the large window, her nose virtually pressing against the glass. There’s a tangible buzz in the air – part excitement, part disbelief, part nerves – that after all this time, she’s finally here.

Suddenly, as if she hears his thoughts, Sam spins to face him and smiles.

“Can I see the pond?”

Again, he stands back and lets her explore the immediate surroundings by herself.

There’s a trepidation in her gait as she steps onto the small dock, her sneakers hitting the wood and lightly disturbing the otherwise silent outdoors. There’s a meekness in the way she crouches down and lets the tips of her fingers touch the water, the movement sending ripples out to the center of the pond. There’s a captivating air about her as she gets to her feet and turns around.

She bites down on her bottom lip and smiles. “It’s beautiful, Jack.”

He always knew she would like the cabin, but now that she’s actually said the words, he feels a weight lift from his chest. His smile matches hers and he moves closer. His arms casually encircle her in a hug, his hands resting on her lower back.

“I told you,” he simply answers.

He doesn’t stop to think as he leans in and kisses her, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the fact that Sam can – and does – always kiss him back. He grins against her lips, an opportunity the woman in his arms uses to deepen the kiss, brushing her tongue against his and he involuntarily moans at the sensation it arouses. They kiss for one minute, or maybe five, Jack doesn’t know nor particularly care, but he does have to freshen up the cabin before it gets too dark, so he reluctantly pulls away from Sam.

“You want me to give you the proper guided tour?”

She nods eagerly at his question and he lets his hands fall away until one of them quickly gathers one of her hands in his and he gently pulls her back towards the cabin.

“I’m just gonna grab the bags from the truck so we can decide on the sleeping arrangements and then –”

He trails off when he feels Sam stop just behind him.

“Sam?”

“I – ah – completely forgot about the – uh – bedroom situation.”

Jack purses his lips in an effort to stop himself from grinning at her phrasing.

_Bedroom situation._

Truth be told, he already knows of the ideal bedroom situation, but he’s also made it abundantly clear that this fishing trip is for Sam to relax and recover from the events of the past few weeks – if not months – and nothing else.

Daniel and Teal’c know about the change in their relationship, and it isn’t like they’re going to be _inappropriate_ with their teammates around, but he understands Sam’s hesitation and embarrassment.

They both know what the other wants; they’ve already made that clear, but this is different. It’s all still unchartered territory. So, everything they do this week, is Sam’s call and he decides to remind her that it’s okay and she has options.

“There’s enough room for us all to have our own,” he offers. “Or,” he adds carefully. “You could – you know – if you want that is – stay with me.”

He hears Sam’s slight intake of breath and the uncertainty that flashes behind her eyes, so he gently squeezes her hand in reassurance.

“No pressure,” he murmurs.

She tries to avert her gaze, but Jack doesn’t let her.

“This is your call, Sam.”

She studies him closely and after a few seconds, a light blush appears on her face. “I think,” she says, as a smile tugs at the corner of her lips. “That after four years of having a room of our own and not being able to use it… it’s about time we share.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to take this opportunity to thank every single one of you who has read one, or five, or ten, or even all of these holiday entries; and to those who leave comments and kudos, and who share the works on various social media sites. I have been so incredibly overwhelmed by how many of you religiously follow these fics and when I'm struggling for ideas or doubting that what I write is even good to share, you are all there being so freaking amazing and supportive and encouraging. I have surprised myself by sticking with this series for 25 days already (I thought I'd manage two days, max.), but it is because of you all that I've been able to do it and keep going. Thank you.


End file.
